In one example of a method for detecting refrigerant leakage from a refrigerant circuit of a refrigeration system, a refrigerant quantity charged in a refrigerant circuit is calculated from various operative state quantities, and refrigerant leakage is detected from this calculated refrigerant quantity (See Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2007-163099).